Phase I research demonstrated the technical feasibility for electrolytic phosphation of Ti6Al4V alloys. It was shown that surface phosphate concentration could be carefully controlled using deposition voltage, deposition time, temperature and concentration of H3PO4. Polarization tests for quantifying corrosion resistance showed that electrodes phosphated at 100V (high phosphate deposition) exhibited corrosion protection 46 times higher than the untreated control samples. Likewise, adhesion and wear tests all showed highly positive results when compared with controls. These comprehensive Phase I results confirmed the technical feasibility of the phosphate barrier and established the scientific basis for expanding the scope of Phase II experiments and tests to quantify this surface treatment of surgical alloys for medical applications. Phase II research will begin by applying this new surface treatment to specific implant devices followed by a series of in vitro and in vivo tests to evaluate pertinent orthopaedic implant parameters. Tests will be conducted to further expand our understanding of the electrochemical features of this barrier as well as bioactive attributes that will be assisted using recognized laboratory animal procedures. The benefits of the proposed phosphated surgical implants will be: (1) high corrosion resistance, (2) excellent mechanical properties, e.g. low friction, excellent antiwear properties and good adhesion and (3) similar or lower production costs due to minimal needs of the proposed procedure. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE